mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Quan Chi
Quan Chi is a powerful demon sorcerer from the Never Never Land, and he is a recurring villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He is known for being a member of the Brotherhood of Shadow, the ancient demonic cult who worshipped his master Lord Shinnok. He is the secondary villain of Mortal Kombat 4 and Mortal Kombat X, one of the main villains of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, the tertiary villain in Mortal Kombat 9, and an anti-villain in Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe as well. He is also a supporting villain in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Info Details of Quan Chi's past are unknown, except that he is a free roaming sorcerer, capable of travelling between the planets without detection by the Elder Gods or local deities. He has spent time amassing great magical abilities from many worlds. While travelling in the Never Never Land, Quan Chi came upon Shinnok, who was under torment from the planet's then-ruler, Kazuya Mishima. In exchange for power, and a place at Shinnok's side, he assisted the fallen God in overthrowing his tormentor and helping him ascend to become the new ruler of Hell. Their victory achieved, Shinnok honoured his word and imbued Quan Chi with incredible power, making him arch-sorcerer of the Never Land. When Shang Tsung took possession of the Great Kung Lao's soul after his defeat at the hands of Goro, he learned the location of Shinnok's long lost amulet. Tsung later traded this information with Quan. Chi was eventually ordered by Shinnok to travel to Tatooine on Outworld, his mission was to somehow decapitate or imprison his master's long arch-nemesis, Raiden and his newest pupil Liu Kang. Whilst searching for him in the desert wastes, Quan soon realised that he was lost. Exhausted from his search and contemplating the thought of dying in the desert, he collapsed into the sand and started screaming the Thunder God's name in desperation, while also whispering if his Lord Shinnok had abandon him. However, he soon found a renewed sense of determination after finding an oasis and drinking it's water and resumed his search for Kang and Raiden. Knowing that he was unable to find his boss' old enemy on his own, he used a matrix he was taught how to use temporarily to reach out some of his brothers of Shadow. An agent of the Shadow Jataaka, inspired by the requests sent by Chi, travelled to Outworld to help the vile sorcerer in destroying Raiden. After another three hours or so of walking, Chi and Jataaka finally came across Raiden and Kang having a campfire in the desert, Quan prepared to settle the score with his Lord's old archenemy. Being determined to prove himself, Liu, insisted on fighting arch-sorcerer himself, while Raiden took on Jataaka, but the roles were switched instead. Chi taunted the God after wounding him on the ground, saying death would in fact be mercy compared to Raiden's boring and eternal lifestyle. But Raiden stood up and was unperturbed. He responded by stating that Chi would possess nothing at all if it weren't for Shinnok, something that is in fact incorrect. Chi, laughing the taunt off, ignited his broadsword and struck the ground in front of Raiden's campfire, showering it with sand and snuffing it out. Quan then began to speculate on what could have brought Raiden to Outworld, and deduced that he was there to protect something; or someone, or that he was there to make some sort of deal with the Emperor Shao Kahn. Stirred to action by Chi's threat to his charge, Raiden grabbed his lightning staff and assumed the Nan Chuan, ready to strike. Quan in turn pulled out a second broadsword and his two enemies looked amazed. Chi then charged at the thunder god, and the adversaries exchanged two rapid strikes before Chi brought the hilt of his blade up to strike Raiden's face, only to be kicked aside by Liu Kang after he knocked out Jataaka. Raiden then attacked with his bolt of lighting, and it left a lethal laceration into Chi's chest. However, before Raiden would be able to perform the finishing blow, he was knocked down with a dagger by Jataaka. Liu tried to stop her from damaging his master further, only to be stabbed in the shoulder by the dagger and thrown on the ground. Jataaka then threw her dagger straight into Raven's mouth, stuffing and shutting him up for good. As both enemies were on the floor, the female assassin quickly helped her master stand up and with a gesture of his hand, he opened up a portal to the Never Land and they escaped through it. Chi reported his failures to Shinnok, but he assured him that he shouldn't worry himself too much with that, as he already had something else planned in his grand schemes. The sorcerer then proposed a deal with the Lin Kuei Clan, he would destroy their rival clan, the Shirai-Ryu Clan in exchange for the assistance of one of their warriors. Quan Chi convinced the elder Sub-Zero to retrieve a secret amulet for him in Himalayan mountains. Sub-Zero did so (and killed Scorpion in cold blood in the process), unaware of Quan's motives. Once the Lin Kuei warrior acquired the amulet, Quan claimed it, and explained its origins before leaving to give the amulet back to Shinnok. Unknown to the fallen God, however, Quan Chi had replaced the amulet with a useless imitation, and kept the real one for himself. Shortly afterwards, Sub-Zero, who had been ordered to reclaim the amulet by Raiden, confronted Quan Chi, and defeated him temporarily with assistance from Sereena. Chi would then return to Outworld to help revive Sindel and enable it's Emperor Shao Kahn to take control of Earth. Although Shao's invasion failed, it gave Quan Chi the opportunity to make his move. Quan Chi would spend the following years assisting Shinnok in preparation for his forthcoming assault, as well as being a member of the unholy cult of the Brotherhood of Shadow, led by Noob Sailbot and Smoke. The invasion of mortal planets would occur during the time of Mortal Kombat 4. Believing he would need a powerful warrior to defeat the younger brother of the original Sub-Zero (who had since been destroyed by Scorpion), Quan Chi informed the ninja spectre that this younger Sub-Zero had killed his family and clan, and allowed him access to the outer planets once again. Scorpion's rage enabled him to defeat the Lin Kuei warrior, but as he prepared to finish his enemy, Quan appeared and revealed that he was the actual murderer. Enraged, Scorpion grabbed him as the sorcerer made a move to send the ninja to the Never Never Land, and the both of them were sent back down to the depths. In the Never Land, Chi was tortured by Scorpion until the Onis Drahmin and Moloch found them. The Onis protected Quan Chi from Scorpion, and in return, Quan Chi promised to bring them back with him when he eventually escaped Hell. Upon discovering a portal that led to Outworld, he fled without them, leaving them determined to destroy him. The portal led Quan Chi to the tomb containing the mummified remains of the long forgotten Dragon King. Reading the writings on the King's sarcophagus, Quan Chi realised that the army was invincible, and could be revived. He also discovered information that could enhance the powers of his amulet. With an idea in mind of the individual who could assist him in his newest ambitions, he journeyed to Shang Tsung's Temple. The sorcerer was still not safe from Scorpion, however, as the spectre had pursued him into Outworld, and they fought, gaining the attention of Shang. Dispatching Scorpion temporarily, and impressing Tsung, Quan Chi described his plan to his fellow sorcerer; Quan would open a "Soulnado" to the Heavens, providing Tsung with infinite souls, and Tsung would help him revive the army of the Dragon King. Together, they would embark with determination to achieve absolute domination of all planets, forming the Deadly Alliance. But before they could enact their plans, they had to eliminate the only two people who could oppose them. They began with the current ruler of Outworld, Shao Kahn, still weakened from his failed invasion of Earth, and waging a war joint of Edenian-Shokan forces. Tsung introduced Quan Chi to Kahn, and they pledged their loyalty in a false show. They then quickly sprang their attack, killing Shao (in actuality, a clone, although they had no knowing of this). Kano, Shao's acting informer who had witnessed the murder, pledged his own support to them. Soon after, using a portal known only to sorcerers and deities, they then headed to China's Wu Shi Academy, where the Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang was practising a kata. Under the guise of Kung Lao, Tsung snick up on and battled Liu. Quan Chi attacked Kang from behind with a skull fireball attack, taking him completely unaware and weakening him. Tsung took the opportunity to break his old adversary's neck and consume his soul. Returning to Outworld, the Deadly Alliance commanded Kano's troops to force a small Outworld village Sun Do to construct a new palace around the tomb to house the Soulnado. When one of the citizens, Li Mei, attacked Kano, they offered to free her village if she could win a tournament they would hold. About the same time, they approached Navado, offering him a deal as well; he could earn the right to fight and kill Kano, in exchange for eliminating Kenshi, an old enemy of Tsung's who had recently been spying on him. Quan had no way of knowing, but Shang had made a side deal with Drahmin and Moloch, who had recently escaped from the Never Land as well; once his own part of the plot was completed, and the army resurrected, Tsung would allow the two to have their revenge on Quan Chi. Navado, in the meantime, mortally wounded Kenshi, accomplished his mission, and the Alliance granted him his wish. Li Mei, having won the local tournament, demanded her reward, but her soul instead began to be transferred to a mummified soldier of Onaga's old army. It was at this time that the forces of Earth, led by Raiden, attacked. Li Mei was rescued by Bo' Rai Cho, who escaped with her, but the remainder of the warriors assaulted the Alliance. Their attack was in vain, as each one was killed by the sorcerers and their Tarkatan hordes (Quan Chi himself personally defeating and killing Kitana one on one). Only Raiden remained, and the Alliance confronted him together before the Soulnado. They defeated him, but their victory was short-lived. Quan had harboured his own suspicions on Tsung's part, namely that his ally wanted Shinnok's amulet for himself. He was correct, with all their enemies defeated, they turned on each other. Quan Chi emerged victorious, but could not savour his victory, as Onaga, the Dragon King, newly reborn, entered the chamber. Tsung awakened, as did Raiden, and together the three attempted to stop him. In desperation, Raiden released his essence in a blast that destroyed everything in the vicinity. During the intro movie to Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King, Quan Chi can be seen shouting "What are you doing?" as Raiden is preparing his essence blast and just a second before Raiden releases it, Quan Chi can be be seen making a quick escape just before the blast destroys everything except The Dragon King. Because of this there is some speculation that Quan Chi opened a portal or teleported before the fatal blast, how he survived however, remains unconfirmed. Onaga alone arises from the ruins, unharmed and in possession of the amulet. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Quan Chi is revealed to have somehow returned, likely with Shinnok's help, and with the amulet once more and now wishes to acquire the ultimate godlike power granted from defeating the elemental Blaze. To that end, he has formed an uneasy and distrustful alliance with fellow villains: Onaga, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. He knows that the planets are in the brink of destruction, so he casts a deadly spell upon Orin, Steven's guardian dragon, critically injuring him in order to try and prevent him to put a halt to his plans. Quan Chi's alliance ultimately falters and he is thrown off the Pyramid of Argus by Shang Tsung. His corpse is found midway up the steps of the Pyramid. New Timeline Quan Chi controls Scorpion throughout the first Mortal Kombat tournament in 1992. When Scorpion demands to face the elder Sub-Zero, Quan Chi tells him to restrain himself. Scorpion eventually gets his wish, and while in the Never Never Land, he defeats him. However, Scorpion was not going to kill Sub-Zero, remembering what Raiden has said to him earlier. Sensing this, Quan shows Scorpion false images of Sub-Zero slaughtering the Shirai-Ryu Clan, as well as Scorpion's wife and child. Enraged, Scorpion kills Sub-Zero, and brings his skeleton back to the tournament. Quan Chi eventually resurrects the elder Sub-Zero, and turns him into Noob. Quan Chi later appears alongside Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung during the second Mortal Kombat tournament. After the younger Sub-Zero defeats Reptile, Shao orders Scorpion to face Sub-Zero, to which Quan Chi summons Scorpion from the Never Land. Later in the tournament, Quan Chi is partnered with Sektor to face Kung Lao, but both villains are defeated. When Shao Kahn is fatally wounded by Liu Kang, Quan Chi uses his sorcery to heal Shao Kahn. As well as this, he provides Shao a new way to merge Outworld and Earth: he resurrects and corrupts Queen Sindel. With Sindel's resurrection, Earth was no longer protected by the magic Sindel's suicide provided. During the invasion of Earth, Quan Chi is present in Shao Kahn's throne room when Mileena returns from Earth with the body of Motaro. He witnesses Shao Kahn enhancing Sindel's powers, as well as Kabal's battle with Noob Sailbot and Mileena. After Kabal wins, Shao orders Quan to seal the portal to Earth that Mileena came through in, but Kabal escapes before the portal closes completely. Quan Chi later attempts to create a soulnado. During the process, he is stopped by Nightwolf, who defeats him in combat and eventually knocks Noob Sailbot into the Soulnado, destroying it. Quan then retreats back into the Never Never Land. After Sindel kills most of the Earth warriors, Raiden goes to Hell to plead for Quan Chi's assistance. Raiden even offers the souls of all of the fallen Earth warriors, any future fallen souls, and his own soul. However, Quan Chi states that Shao Kahn already granted the souls of the fallen warriors to him and demonstrates this by summoning undead versions of Kung Lao, Nightwolf, Sindel, Kitana, Jade, Robot Sub-Zero, Smoke, Jax Briggs, Kurtis Stryker, and Kabal. He orders the undead Jax, Kabal, Stryker, Kitana, Nightwolf, and Kung Lao to attack Raiden. After Raiden defeats the attackers, Quan Chi informs Raiden that Shao Kahn will soon arrive in Earth to merge it into Outworld. In doing so, he indirectly gives Raiden the key to defeating Shao Kahn: If Kahn is allowed to merge the planets, the Elder Gods will finally intervene and destroy him for breaking the rules of Mortal Kombat. Raiden "thanks" Chi and teleports back to Earth. After Raiden and the Gods defeat Shao Kahn, Quan Chi appears in Earth where he examines the charred remains of Shao Kahn's Helmet. Here it is revealed that Quan Chi has been acting under Shinnok's orders this whole time. Quan Chi compliments Shinnok, stating that his plan worked to perfection. At the same time, he expresses concern over Raiden's survival. Shinnok says it is no matter, for now neither the Earth nor Outworld can survive the onslaught of the Never Never Land. Soon Shinnok will be free and the Never Land will take both Earth and Outworld. Though unplayable, Quan Chi has a significant role in the Mortal Kombat side of the story in Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe. First appearing after Shao Kahn's failed attempt to conquer Earth, Quan Chi appears before the weakened emperor, informing him of Shinnok's displeasure at failing to take Earth. Quan Chi is amused by Shao's outrage, and when Raiden arrives to confront the emperor for violating the rules of Mortal Kombat, he attempts to escape via a portal, only to be knocked aside by Shao Kahn's Wrath Hammer. Quan Chi then witnesses Raiden attack Shao Kahn, resulting in the destroy of the portal and seemingly the emperor's end. Quan Chi is then taken by Raiden to the Gods for judgement, and is trapped in the Never Land for his crimes. Somehow, he is contacted by Sub-Zero during the beginning of the world's merging and informs the cryomancer of the nature of the fortress that appeared outside the Lin Kuei's headquarters, as well as of the fortress' master. As the crisis worsens and the merging continues, Quan Chi manages to get Scorpion to bring Sub-Zero to Hell where he is imprisoned. Greeting Sub-Zero, Quan declares he will soon be free as Scorpion confronts Sub-Zero, prepared to avenge his family and clan. When Sub-Zero pleads innocence, Quan Chi mockingly asks who else could have done it. As Sub-Zero and Scorpion fight, the effects of the merging reach the Never Land and destroy the chains binding Quan Chi, freeing him. Quan Chi mocks Sub-Zero before telling him to inform Raiden he will have to work with the Forces of Darkness to save Earth and sends the cryomancer through a portal. He then orders Scorpion to find Kitana, knowing she has seen the face of their enemy. While Scorpion searches for Kitana, Quan Chi gathers Shang Tsung and Baraka and appears with them when Scorpion captures Kitana. Placing the princess under his control, and spotting Captain Marvel flying overhead, Quan Chi orders the three to lure Marvel to the Never Land, where he will be weakened, and to kill him, after which they are to join him at Raiden's Sky Temple for the feast. Opening a portal, Quan goes to Raiden's Sky Temple to confront the thunder god. Chi confronts Raiden and releases Kitana from his control, using her feral state as an example of the fate that awaits them all if the merging continues. Then, Quan Chi uses the last of his power to free Kitana from the combat Rage, leaving himself at Raiden's mercy. This successfully convinces Raiden to unite the Forces of Light and Darkness against their new enemies, and Quan Chi is not seen again. In Mortal Kombat X, Quan Chi is first seen leading an army of Never Never Land demons in an attack on Raven's Sky Temple. The sorcerer summons revenant versions of Kurtis Stryker, Sindel and Kabal to attack Raiden and Fujin, who manage to repel the attack. Eventually, Shinnok arrives outside of the Jinsei chamber, intending to corrupt its life-force. However, Raiden successfully imprisons Shinnok inside of his own amulet, causing Quan Chi to retreat to the Never Land. Several years later in 2016, he is confronted in his own lair by Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and a battalion of Special Forces soldiers. In response, he calls forth Scorpion, Sub-Zero (still undead), and Jax (also undead) to fight beside him. Thanks to Jax, Quan Chi nearly succeeds in killing Cage and adding him to his ranks, but Raiden intervenes. As the thunder god works to suppress Quan Chi's dark magic, Sonya directly confronts the sorcerer in combat and beats him. As a result, the link between Quan Chi and Johnny Cage is severed, allowing Raiden to reverse the spell. As an unintended side effect, he also manages to free Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Jax from Quan Chi's control and restore them to human form. After this, Quan Chi is forced to flee into hiding. Later, it is revealed that D'Vorah had been secretly working for Quan Chi as a double agent. She had been ordered to steal Shinnok's amulet from Kotal Kahn and deliver it to Quan Chi directly. When the Special Forces learn of this plan, they (along with a newly revitalised Jax) head to Hell to capture Quan, also hoping to use his magic to free the rest of the fallen Earth warriors from his grasp. Although they are successful in apprehending Quan Chi, Scorpion (who had learned five years earlier that it was Quan Chi who was responsible for the death of his family and clan) arrives with his fellow Shirai-Ryu Clan at the SF camp where Quan Chi is being held, intending to slay the sorcerer himself and finally have his revenge. After the Special Forces refuse to hand him over, Scorpion orders his ninjas to attack. After intense fighting, the Shirai-Ryu successfully subdue the Special Forces, allowing Scorpion to go after Chi. After Scorpion beats the sorcerer within inches of his life, D'Vorah arrives with Shinnok's amulet and immediately rushes to Quan Chi's defence. She is ultimately unsuccessful, however, as Scorpion brutally decapitates Quan Chi, but not before she can throw the amulet over to the sorcerer, allowing him to finally free Shinnok from his prison. Resurrection Quan Chi was resurrected by Clurkicus after the events of Fate of Seido in 2019, once again now serving under Shinnok and is a sorcerer for the Brotherhood of Shadow. Although once known as being Shinnok's right-hand, that position is now being held by Clurkicus, something Chi deals with every day. Personality and traits Quan Chi is driven by pure loyalty to Shinnok and hatred for all things good, particularly the Forces of Light, though he does have a sense of humour, granting unworthy and worthy foes alike quick jokes. He also has some respect and possibly even attachment to demons not in the ranks of the Brotherhood of Shadow, like Drahmin for example. Chi focuses on complete victory at any cost and even his Lord finds it somewhat terrifying how much pain he will endure to succeed in his goals. Chi bravely takes on any challenge, but is also extremely brutal, arrogant, aggressive, and gloating, best exemplified by one point, where he believed he could fight and defeat the entire Forces of Light in one stroke. Shinnok often had to warn Chi to watch his loyalty to him, saying that despite his lone badassery and fighting skill, he is still in servitude to him. Chi, in the current timeline is 100% dependable and loyal to his Master, but he still wondered about his role in ruling the Never Never Land if his Lord would become a vegetable, and feared he could not carry on Hell's legacy, fearing that the likes of Noob Sailbot, Clurkicus and Smoke would surpass him. He lacks a complete understanding of the galaxy and the Multiverse Federation despite his knowledge in the world of politics and crime, though he indeed realises the Elder Gods are the true enemy, not Satanic beings. Chi has no patience for the useless, but can take notice of the more talented. He was determined to be the greatest warrior in the Never Land, something he would have no doubt succeed if not for his death at the hands of the spectre Scorpion. Quan is a cunning, ruthless, sadistic, and manipulative killer who has no qualms with killing civilians or using taunting to unsettle his opponents in battle. His slaughtering of the entire Shirai-Ryu Clan had made him more evil than ever. He also claims he is a much stronger and better sorcerer than Shang Tsung ever could be. Most importantly out of all his traits, his loyalty to Shinnok and hatred for Raiden had made up most of his life. Powers and abilities Quan Chi is the most powerful demon sorcerer of the Never Never Land, proficient in both black magic and necromancy. Before gaining the Amulet of Shinnok, he gained a variety of other powers, such as the ability to travel between planets. Most of Quan Chi's necromantic attacks involve summoning skulls and skeletons, which emit an eerie green glow. He can also summon a defensive wall of skulls, as well as skeletons to do his bidding. Quan Chi's satanic black magic shows itself in the form of his ability to create a Soulando, a large tornado-like column of souls, which he can shut off at any time. As his alternate weapon fighting style, Quan Chi wields a pair of Asian broadswords. Journal Entry A free roaming sorcerer powerful in the black demonic arts, Quan Chi uses his abilities to free the now evil former Elder God Shinnok from his confines in the Never Never Land. In exchange for his services, Shinnok has granted Quan Chi the position of arch-sorcerer of his now expanded Never Land. Quotes *''"Greetings, I see the ninja has been successful in retrieving my map. As I have foreseen it."'' *''"Ah yes, your Japanese counterpart. How unfortunate that you happened upon him in your battle with those pesky Shaolin monks."'' *''"Well... I've also retained Scorpion's services. In case you failed, I needed some assurance."'' *''"Oh yes, I almost forgot... The bones of your arch nemesis, and leader of Scorpion's ninja clan."'' *''"And I've personally made certain that every last remnant of their clan has been eliminated... forever.'' *''"This map you stole - it shows the way to a temple which predates man's recorded history on earth. For thousands of years, the Temple of Elements has been hidden in what are now known as the Himalayan Mountains of Nepal. This map is the only evidence of its existence."'' *''"A small amulet... worthless to you, but... let's just say it has great sentimental value to me."'' *''"I cannot enter the temple until the four elements within its walls have been defeated. And I am not on the best of terms with the gods of your planet... especially your god of thunder."'' *''"Do not question me, Sereena, and more importantly do not fail me! We have toyed with the ninja long enough."'' *''"Welcome to my home, Sub-Zero. If you are still looking for the amulet, you will find it at the temple's apex, around Shinnok's neck. You've arrived a little late."'' *''"Don't you realise why Raiden sent you? The Never Never Land is a place for evil beings. You could not exist here unless you were tainted with evil. You belong here. Join my brothers of the shadow, and worship our fateful lord and saviour Shinnok."'' *''"Then so it shall be, ninja."'' *''"... And that is why we must put our differences aside and join forces! Shang Tsung... Shao Kahn... Onaga; my comrades. We are all treacherous by nature and betrayal is to be expected. But if we do not stand together, at least initially, it could mean the end of Darkness."'' *''"This is your retribution? Scorpion, kill him."'' *''"Your plan worked to perfection, Lord Shinnok."'' *''"A fate which you will soon share! And my Lord himself shall witness your fall."'' *''"Hehehe, the mighty Gods of Earth."'' Gallery Quan_Chi_pic.png|A not-so-good drawing of Quan Chi. Quan_Chi_slaughtering_Orin.jpg|Quan Chi killing Orin. Quan_Chi_pure_evil.jpg|Quan Chi's full red eyes. Shinnok_and_Quan_Chi.jpg|Quan Chi alongside Lord Shinnok. Quan_Chi_MK_X.jpg|Quan Chi's skull shooting powers. Deadly_Alliance.jpg|Quan Chi with Shang Tsung. Quan_Chi_trolling_with_the_amulet.jpg|Quan Chi with Shinnok's amulet. Chi_und_Shinnek.png|Quan and his master Rick and Mortyfied. Category:MK Category:Demons Category:Filled with Evil Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Satanism Category:Old Farts Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Evil Genius Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Non Humans Category:Bullies Category:Antagonists Category:Manipulators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Sorcerers Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Metalheads